


[podfic] Diversity Index

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Botany, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Worldbuilding, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: For Star Fever! This is a fic set in the same universe as the wonderful Dogmatix and Norcumi'sA Star to Steer By.Averages for the diversity of species on Earth range five million (a conservative estimate) to twenty-five million (generous) to one trillion (unlikely, but provides a degree of scale.)Ecosystems as they are presented in Star Wars tend to have exceptionally limited flora and fauna. A planet can have under 50 species, or under ten species, with half of those species found on other planets as well. Compared to Earth, the trend is a fraction of the genetic diversity, and a flexible attitude towards introducing exotic species.Some scientists of varying species and disciplines end up talking about that, at length.
Relationships: Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] Diversity Index

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semianonymity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semianonymity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Diversity Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223354) by [Semianonymity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semianonymity/pseuds/Semianonymity). 



> Thanks to JediMorsith for taking the time to do one last quality control.

**Title** : Diversity Index

**Author:** Semianonymity

**Read by:** atamascolily

**Warnings:** none

**Length:** 00:23:33

**Download link:**[here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/Diversity_Index.mp3); thanks to [KLCtheBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm) for hosting!


End file.
